1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier apparatus and its adjusting method, and more particularly to an infant carrier apparatus and method that can prevent injury induced by accidental pinching of hands or legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller apparatus typically comprises a support frame provided with wheels, a seat assembly, a folding mechanism and a handle. After a child is placed in the seat, the parent can use the handle to push the stroller in movement. In traditional strollers, the seat assembly is usually oriented toward the front of the stroller in its direction of displacement. Because the child does not face the parent when seated in the stroller, no interaction is permitted between the child and the parent. To remedy this deficiency, some current approaches propose a stroller structure in which the orientation of the handle can be adjusted back and forth, whereby the child can be desirably seated facing the parent and the stroller displaced in either of two opposite directions. However, when the handle is adjusted from a first position inclined toward the front of the stroller to a second position inclined toward the rear, the close position of the handle with the support frame may create a clamping angle that can pinch the child's fingers or legs, causing potential risks of injury.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant carrier apparatus that can prevent accidental pinching during adjustment of the handle, and address at least the foregoing issues.